This invention relates to log splitting and handling device, and more particularly to a device for positioning a log for cutting into firewood lengths and for splitting the cut log into four pieces.
Cutting logs into firewood is routinely a two step process, including: (1) cutting the log into firewood lengths using a saw and (2) splitting each length into two or four pieces. Devices are known for automating these steps, and the prior art also teaches the combining of these two steps in a single device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,873 to Weeks and U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,696 to Greeninger are representative of such devices. Greeninger also illustrates a sloping conveyer system by which a log may be pulled into cutting position without the necessity of lifting it. This reduces the physical effort required to move a log into cutting position, but it increases the need to adequately secure the log in position while cutting occurs. If the log is inadequately supported, saw kick-back is possible or the log may slide out of position. The requirement to effectively secure the log in position may be inconsistent, however, with a need for simplicity of operation and low cost of construction. Securing mechanisms based on use of heavy weights or power-driven rollers, for example, are not entirely satisfactory.
Hydraulic devices for splitting firewood commonly have a single wedge for splitting the log in two. If a log must be split into four pieces, i.e., quartered, as many as three separate cuts may be required. When it is desired to combine the cutting and splitting operations into one process, however, the log-splitting operation must be synchronized with the log-cutting operation for maximum efficiency. In a particular, it is desirable that splitting be a one-step process requiring substantially the same amount of time to split one log as it takes to cut one length. In an effort to solve this problem, combination wedges having two cutting edges have been developed. U. S. Pat. No. 4,951,726 to Sieverin illustrates a cutting wedge for splitting a log into four pieces in a single motion of the hydraulic cylinder. The more complex wedge structure is not without its disadvantages, however, for significantly more pressure is required to split a log into four pieces than to split it into two pieces. The design of the wedge greatly affects how efficiently it operates.
The log cutting and splitting device according to the present invention includes an improved structure for securing and stabilizing a log during cutting and also for splitting a cut log into firewood. The device is easily portable to a work site, yet is rugged and easily operated by two operators. A first operator moves a log to be cut into position with a power operated winch. The positioned log is firmly and securely held in place for cutting by a unique log-holding device. After a cut, the winch moves the uncut log forward, thereby pushing the cut log onto an angled discharge tray. The log is conveyed by gravity to an adjacent log splitter controlled by a second operator. A uniquely shaped wedge quarters the log with a single motion of the hydraulic cylinder and the second operator is ready to receive the next cut length of the log.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a passive device for holding logs securely in position for cutting.
It is another object to provide an improved wedge for quartering logs.
It is still another object to efficiently cut and split firewood in a continuous two-person operation
Finally, it is an object to provide an easily manufactured wood cutting and splitting device that is efficient and simple to operate.
A log holding device according to the present invention includes: (a) an inclined bed having a first end and a second end, the first end being substantially at ground level; (b) a frame for supporting the second end of the bed above ground level, the frame extending above the bed; (c) apparatus for holding the log in position to be cut on the bed, comprising: (i) a first member rigidly affixed to the frame above the bed at a sufficient distance to permit logs to pass thereunder; (ii) a second member pivotally affixed to, and extending downward from, the first member, the second member resting upon a log in cutting position and inclined toward the end of the log to be cut; and (iii) a third member having a first end pivotally affixed to the second member, and a second end, both the first and second ends being supported by a log in cutting position, the second end extending toward the end of the log to be cut, the member being bent away from the log between the first and second ends.
A log splitting wedge according to the present invention includes: (a) a first wedge having a cutting edge extending along a first plane and an opposing edge elevated from the cutting edge relative to the first plane; (b) a second wedge extending along a second plane, the second plane being substantially perpendicular to the first plane; and (c) means for forcing the log against the wedge.
An apparatus for cutting and splitting a log according to the present invention includes: (a) an inclined bed having a first end and a second end, the first end being substantially at ground level; (b) a frame for supporting the second end of the bed above ground level, the frame extending above the bed; (c) apparatus for holding the log in position to be cut on the bed, comprising: (i) a first member rigidly affixed to the frame above the bed at a sufficient distance to permit logs to pass thereunder; (ii) a second member pivotally affixed to, and extending downward from, the first member, the second member resting upon a log in cutting position and inclined toward the end of the log to be cut; (iii) a third member having a first end pivotally affixed to the second member, and a second end, both the first and second ends being supported by a log in cutting position, the second end extending toward the end of the log to be cut, the member being bent away from the log between the first and second ends; (d) a discharge conveyor for catching and carrying the cut log; (e) a platform for receiving the cut log and supporting it in position for splitting; (f) a log splitter, including (i) a first wedge having a cutting edge extending along a first plane and an opposing edge elevated from the cutting edge; (ii) a second wedge extending along a second plane, the second plane being substantially perpendicular to the first plane; and a displacement device for forcing the log against the wedge.